Private Dancer
by Revenant Bear
Summary: Regina is attending her best friend's bachelor party in strip club where she finds herself attracted to a beautiful, young pole-dancer. SwanQueen theme, some smut


Best friend's wedding! The perfect excuse for a weekend full of fun, drinking and partying! Regina hadn't met _"future best friend's Mrs."_ in person yet. She had only spoken to her a few times on the phone. But all he kept saying was how happy she made him, and that's it mattered for Regina. So, there she was, Friday night, late November, in one of the rooms of the typical hotel she always stayed at whenever she visited Storybrooke, getting ready for a full night out, when suddenly, her mobile phone started ringing.  
-"Hey, Regina, it's me, Gold."  
-"Hey there. I just got out of the shower and I'm getting ready for tonight."  
-"You know… I've been meaning to tell you about that…" his voice was hesitant and almost choked trying to utter the words.  
-"Why don't you just tell me what you want? Is our night out off?"  
-"N-n-oo, that's not it"  
-"Then what is it? Speak up, will you?"  
-"It's… you know… it's the bachelor thing…"  
-"I don't get it. What thing?"  
-"It's supposed to be a guy's night out"  
-"And your best friend isn't going to be there? Bullshit!"  
-"You can go to Belle's hens party. I'll talk to her. She has this big thing organized with her friends"

-"And what am I supposed to do with them, Gold? I have never even met any of them. I don't want to be the odd one out."

-"Snow is going to be there. You have met Snow."  
-"And do you recall me getting along with Snow? Listen, I came down here for you and it's you I'm gonna go out with tonight, is that clear? And stop being such an asshole!"

-"But, Regina… It's going to be all guys… talking about guy stuff and… doing… whatever it is guys usually do…"

Regina couldn't help but laugh out loud.

-"I didn't expect for anything less than that. And may I ask why you think that this is something that would put me off anyway? Hey, are we friends or not? You have been begging me to come down here all the way from Boston for over a month. So, there you have it! I am here and I'm not going to miss your last night as a bachelor."

-"Ok, fine. We'll meet at Charming's place."

-"You'd better come pick me up 'cause I have no idea where Charming's place is."

-"I'll be there in thirty"

"Damn you, Gold! Unwanted at my best friend's bachelor party? The hell with it! And miss all the strippers? No way!" Regina thought to herself.

The phone call had made her mood swing a little. The little black dress she was planning on wearing for tonight's party returned to her suitcase. She took a close look at the clothes she had brought with her, as a crazy idea worked its way inside her pretty head. She then took her tight leather pants and leather jacket out. At the bottom of the suitcase, Regina found her favorite see-through top. All black! She didn't have much time to spare, because all of a sudden she had to change her makeup. She slipped off her bra and panties and put on her clothes. Τhe black leather rubbed on her bare skin causing a sweet shiver of excitement. She walked into the bathroom and removed most of her makeup as quickly as she could, adding the touches she wanted: More intense eye shadow and red lipstick on. She took a quick look in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw. Exactly what she wanted! A few final touched to complete the desired look and her phone went off just on time, as she was grabbing her black leather bag and coat.  
-"I'll be down in two"  
Gold was waiting in a cab. She hopped in quickly looking at the sky. It was cloudy and a little chilly but it didn't bother her. The taxi driver turned the engine on, as Regina placed a soft kiss on her best friend's lips. He was one of the very few men who had received such a chaste kiss from her.  
-"You look gorgeous"  
-"You don't look so bad yourself. Are we partying hard tonight?"  
-"I guess so"  
-"No guesses! There's going to be one hell of a party"

As soon as they arrived at the best man's place, Gold made all the necessary introductions. Regina already knew a couple of guys and wasn't too hard for her to detect some dirty looks from a few others. She responded by sending back her famous "KEEP OFF" gaze which left no room for misunderstanding. Gold and the other two guys defended her and soon the whole mess was put behind.

First stop was a nearby restaurant. The ones who didn't know Regina suspected she would have something light to eat or that she wouldn't order anything at all, as most women typically do. The astonished looks on their faces were absolutely hilarious when she ordered a huge medium rare steak with a side of onion rings and fries and a big Caesar's salad to begin with. Nature had gifted Regina with a superb metabolism and the hours she spent at the gym had given her a beautiful body and the right to eat as much as she wanted without spoiling her perfect figure. The party had already begun and she hadn't had a drop of alcohol so far. Time was passing really pleasantly. Next stop, "The Rabbit Hole", a local dingy bar owned by someone they all knew. It was when Regina amazed everyone once again by ordering a Double malt 15-year-old whiskey. That's all she ever drank and wouldn't touch the shots that kept coming. She was getting ready for the strip club.

At about midnight they finally arrived where they had all been looking forward to all night long. The club was big enough, with a round stage in the middle and two steal poles for dancing. They had already arranged the tables and the couches where they would sit. Right in front of the stage. Regina took the left corner and read the services "menu". Bottle service, special drinks, champagne, private lap dance etc. The waiter arrived with a bucket full of ice and Regina discretely whispered something to him. It was a matter of time before anyone treated Gold with a sensual lap dance from a stripper, but she had plans of her own. She ordered a bottle of the expensive special reserved whiskey she only liked and after the waiter arrived with the bottle and a few glasses, she paid for it herself and sat comfortably to enjoy the show.

The lean bodies of the dancers were monitored in every single detail by her examining look. Some of them came to join their table. The few ones who made a move to approach Regina were politely sent away. The men all fondled them and enjoyed teasing and caressing, but she didn't notice any of them.

Her eyes played with the dancers on the stage. She thought to herself that she wasn't so brave as to ever be able to strip in public, but she sure enjoyed the show they offered. Gold came and sat by her side and they exchanged a few words and jokes about whether she had a good time and why she wouldn't take part in all the fun. Regina poured everyone a round of her own whiskey and assured Gold that she was having a great time. Some of the guys were already enjoying a private lap dance by some of the strippers. But Gold was still standing. That was the moment when the DJ announced "The Savior"!

She was the most experienced pole-dancer Regina had ever seen in her life. Her body was unbelievable and her abdominal muscles were as toned as hers. She had climbed at the top of the pole like a talented spider and she had wrapped her legs around it for perfect balance. Dancing in the rhythm she began stripping off the few items of clothing she still had on, performing amazing acrobatic moves. When the spot light fell on her face, it made Regina take a deep breath and feel a sensual tingling down there, between her thighs. She licked her lips and stood up trying to find the waiter. She asked him to invite "The Savior", not to their table, but to her. He nodded.

After the end of her show, Regina found herself impatiently waiting for more than ten minutes scanning every inch of the place with her eyes, looking for her. When she finally came, she sat beside Regina, politely smiling at her. She saw the men all staring at them with an astonished look on their faces. "The Savior" only had her thong on and a silver top which fit tightly on her breasts highlighting them. The two women started chatting casually. "The Savior's" face reminded her of a famous actress. She had this typical beauty of a blond American but with a touch of elegance even though she was a stripper. The 12-inch high heel fitted her perfectly as though it was an extension of her leg. She was perfect. Regina offered to buy her a drink but she refused and helped herself to a glass from that special bottle of Regina's. She explained that she got paid extra for the drinks she was offered and the private lap dances she performed. After they had spent some time talking and complimenting each other, Gold poked Regina and playfully blinked at her.

-"Can I buy you a lap dance by your friend?"

Regina almost didn't listen. At that moment she was too preoccupied licking and sucking "The Savior" in her imagination. Her pussy was so wet.

A waiter interrupted her thoughts leaning and whispering something to The Savior's ear. She gave him a strict look and answer loudly so as for Regina to hear:

-"I don't care what they want! I'm booked for the night"  
-"Don't be stupid! It's your job. You'll get some extra cash"  
-"I said no. I got all the cash I needed for tonight. The girl won't be charged for me, whatever we do tonight."  
The waiter gave Regina a killer look but forgot everything after she took out her wallet and tipped him generously to oblivion. He took a bow thanking her for the tip and left the table.  
-"My name is Regina, not _'the girl'_ " she said in discomfort.  
The dancer's eyes grew wide open and a sincere smile lit up her face. She leaned in and kissed Regina on the cheek, placing her arms around her neck.  
-"My real name is Emma"

They spent the rest of the night together. Emma helped Regina pick three dancers for Gold's special lap dance on the stage Whatever else happened was irrelevant. The whiskey level in the bottle was too low and they two women soon started exchanging hot wet kisses. Regina felt more intoxicated by the coconut smell that Emma's body gave off than by the alcohol she had consumed. Nevertheless, their hands made no attempt to explore. They were already giving their own performance for the hungry eyes of the men in their company and of the neighboring tables as well.  
-"Don't go anywhere. I'm gonna go change. Meet me outside in five minutes. We're going to your hotel", Emma said decisively and left the table.

Regina settled her clothes quickly and started gathering her things. She stood up and announced everyone she was leaving. Her friend, Gold gave her a naughty look and whispered in the ear:  
-"Are you going to fuck Emma?"  
-"Oh, yes!"  
-"You cunt! You scored the most beautiful women in the club!"  
-"You'll be lucky if I make it to the church in time tomorrow" Regina said playfully and left.

Two minutes later, Emma walked out of the club wearing jeans, a green T-shirt and backpack. They hailed a cab and headed towards Regina's hotel. On the way Emma's hand slid down over the brunette's stomach and sneaked in through her pants. Regina looked at her with pure lust as the girl discovered she had no underwear on and that her pussy was soaking wet. She rubber her clit and Regina dug in Emma's neck sighing deeply. The blond inserted a finger in the hot woman's dripping pussy when suddenly she grabbed her hand trying to stop her.  
-"The driver will hear us"  
Emma took her hand off her pants and slowly licked the wet finger that was previously inside the brunette. They saw the taxi driver staring at them through the rear view mirror.  
-"Keep your eyes on the wheel, paps" Regina told him angrily.

Five minutes later they were in the motel and reached Regina's room on the first floor. Room 101. They entered the room and the brunette locked the door behind them. Clothes went off in a matter of seconds. They started kissing each other caressing each other and playing with their breasts and pussies at the same time. Emma was as wet as Regina was.  
-"You were amazing to me tonight. Not like the assholes than hang out in clubs like that…" she started saying breaking their kiss. Regina tried to move back close and kiss her again but she kept her away.  
-"You got me so hot with your soft touch and didn't start fondling me like a bum. You waited patiently until you earned my acceptance and your words made me want you so bad".

Regina looked at the blond as she opened her backpack throwing out clothes from it. In a few moments she took out a middle-sized box. She opened it almost violently and showed the brunette a dildo. Quickly she took out a condom and placed it on the silicon sex toy. The two gorgeous women fell on the bed and continued exchanging hot wet kisses. Emma came on top of Regina and started kissing between her tits as she was spreading her legs wide open. With her one hand she grabbed the dildo and used it to caress the young woman's outer lips. Regina instantly got the message and taking a deep breath she felt Emma penetrating her with and plunging the toy deep inside her. She took a loud sigh and closed her eyes feeling as horny as she had ever been. Her juices flew like a river between her legs. Her hands cupped Emma's perfect ass as she started moving the dildo in and out of her lover fucking her fast and hard. Their mouths sealed on each other's in a deep kiss, tongues dancing around and lips sucking and tasting. Emma had the brunette beauty under her dominance. Her lips found their way down Regina's full breasts, until they found her left nipple, locking it inside them sucking and biting  
-"I want you to cum for me"  
she said biting it tenderly. Regina's body started shaking. Her legs wrapped around her lover's waist and her hands helped her fuck her even harder and deeper.  
-"I'm coming! I'm coming for you! Look what you did to my pussy. Look at how wet I am for you. My juices are flowing just for you!"  
Regina was shaking and moaning for five whole minutes. She had never had such an intense orgasm. Emma didn't change her rhythm at all. After her first orgasm there was a second and then a third one. She lost count and started feeling exhausted. Never removing the dildo from inside the brunette, Emma decided to let her find her breath. The sheets underneath their bodies were soaked from their love juices. Regina held her head and kissed her deeply with all the passion she had left. A few minutes later the dildo was plunged into Emma's hot and tight dripping pussy as she rode on top of the brunette's naked body. It was clear she wanted to be on top. Regina's left hand was playing with Emma's beautiful tits and nipples and her right hand was caressing her ass moving its way towards the little centre. Regina's finger had barely touched the entrance of her tight opening when Emma burst in a loud explosion of passion. Her orgasm was so loud and intense that left her breathless as a river of hot juices covered Regina's body underneath her. Regina smeared her hot lover's nipple with her own juices and arched her back to lick it clean, tasting the sweetness and savoring the unique taste of it.

In the aftermath of their orgasms they spent the rest of the night softly playing with each other, completely happy and satisfied. Emma cleared that she wasn't gay and didn't want to have a full blown relationship with a woman but found herself immensely attracted by Regina and wanted to experience and explore her limits. Of course Regina didn't mind, after all, the same thing applied to her. She had just had mind-blowing sex with a gorgeous partner and had found herself a friend with whom she could have fun whenever she visited Storybrooke, no strains attached. They fell asleep in the morning in the arms of each other, exhausted but completely satisfied. Fortunately, Regina was able to wake up and make it to Gold's wedding in time.


End file.
